Happy Fun Quiz Show!
by Ptarmy
Summary: Spongebob and the gang recieve quite the opportunity when they're invited to the Happy Fun Quiz Show with promises of excitement, entertainment, and most importantly, a massive cash prize! Will they win big, or is this just too good to be true?


****

Happy Fun Quiz Show!

**A SpongeBob fanfic by Ptarmy (the P is silent)**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I use a different style of writing, similar to what you'd find on a script. I'm not very good at the standard style, and I also find this makes the fic more dialogue oriented. Hopefully, you, the readers, won't mind.

Yeah, just wanted to get that out of the way. Now, on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Invitation**

_One lazy afternoon at the Krusty Krab…_

**Patrick: **Gooooood morning, Krusty Krew!

**Squidward: **Well, you got half of that right.

**Patrick: **All right, a new record! I deserve some kind of award for that. Give me one-

**Squidward: **Let me guess, one Krabby Patty?

**Patrick: **…I was gonna say one million dollars, but I guess a Krabby Patty will do. How'd you know, Squidward?

**Squidward:** You always come here for lunch. That'll be $3.99.

_Patrick searches his pockets…_

**Patrick: **Uh… uh… um… let's see, three pennies, a paperclip, a wad of gum, uh… some round thing, a paper thing… uh…

**Krabs: **Oh no, not this again. Patrick, haven't I told you before that you can't eat here if you can't pay?

**Patrick: **Uh… all I've got left is this thing I found in the mail this morning. What'll that get me?

**Krabs: **It'll get you a one way ticket to the dump… hey, what's on that paper? Is it an advertisement?

**Squidward: **It's so nauseatingly colorful. What else could it be?

**Krabs: **Hmm… Oh. Oh. **Oh! **Looky here, Squidward! It's an invitation to be a contestant on the newest TV sensation, Happy Fun Quiz Show!

**Squidward: **_Patrick _got an invitation to be on a quiz show?

**Patrick: **Hey, I'm smart! Two plus two equals five!

**Squidward: **Thank you for proving my point.

**Krabs: **Excitement, entertainment, and most importantly, massive cash prizes! It even says you're allowed to bring three friends to be contestants along with you! You gotta take me, Patrick!

**Patrick: **Five and a half?

**Squidward: **I'd love to go, but I've got some magazines to catch up with. Now, if you'll excuse me…

_Mr. Krabs glares at Squidward._

**Squidward: **Huh? No, I don't have any eye drops, Mr. Krabs.

_Still glaring._

**Squidward: **Do you mind? I'm trying to slack off here!

_Krabs's glare intensifies._

**Squidward: **Uh… can you just… turn around…

_Krabs's pupils suddenly light on fire._

**Squidward: **All right, all right! I'll go! Here, I was even lying about the eye drops! Just stop staring at me like that!

_Krabs takes the eye drops and douses his pupils._

**Krabs: **Ah, much better. I hate it when me eyes do that. Now, we just need one more pawn… uh, I mean contestant to come along with us. Who's smart around here?

**Squidward: **Nobody, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to give Sandy a call. She knows a thing or two about science.

**Patrick: **But I'm still hungry…

_Spongebob suddenly bursts out of the kitchen, clutching a Krabby Patty. He hands it to Patrick._

**Spongebob: **Here ya go, pal! One Krabby Patty, ready for consumption.

**Patrick: **Yaaaaay!

**Spongebob: **Don't worry about the money, Patrick. I'll just have Mr. Krabs deduct it from my salary, that's all!

**Patrick: **Thanks, Spongebob! Hey, you wanna come with me and Squidward and the red guy on this quiz show? It's gonna be so much fun!

**Spongebob: **That sounds great, Pat! Quiz shows are the best! Whenever I watch one, my brain just seems to burst with knowledge.

**Squidward: **Well, so much for winning.

**Krabs: **Don't say that, Squidward! I'm sure if we try hard enough, that cash prize will be all mine! …Ours!

**Spongebob: **Say, when are we supposed to get there?

**Krabs: **This paper says twelve o'clock sharp, today!

**Spongebob: **Uh, Mr. Krabs, sir? That was five minutes ago.

**Krabs: **That's impossible. It's five past eleven.

**Spongebob: **No, it's five past twelve. The clocks were pushed ahead an hour last night, remember?

**Krabs: **No no, that's not until… next month…

_Awkward silence._

**Krabs: **Gaaah! Blasted daylight savings time! We gotta get there now, before they disqualify us!

_Krabs grabs Patrick, Squidward, and Spongebob before running out the door at a blinding speed._

**Squidward: **Aah! Slow down! I'm gonna get whiplash!

**Krabs: **Quit yer whining!

**Spongebob: **Good thing we don't have necks, eh Patrick?

**Squidward: **It's a real shame.

To be continued…

* * *


End file.
